kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lici Ui/Kancolle Fanfic: Ship up girl, Chapter 2, M.O.U.N.T
Here come chapter 2, i try starting up thing as light as possible, hope you enjoy, for now.... Chapter 2, M.O.U.N.T “Pyon Pyon Pyon” Shout as the leading pink long hair girl with a moon shape hair accessory on her right. She run down with high speed while her eye sparking as her prey in sight, looking at the new girl. Follow behind her, a gentle looking girl with long black hair with brick red eye struggle to follow after her while panting. Lastly, a cubby girl with long dark brown pony tail at her right run down to the last stair but she trip and fall before stepping onto the last step. “Hiiyyaaaaaa!!!” The gentle girl run back for her right after she heard her scream. “Ayanami, are you alright? Anywhere hurt?” “No, I am fine, thanks” “Hey you two, back in formation now pyon! We got to show our prey our power pyon.” Chick was staring with ‘What the heck’ face at them while they attempt to approach her in line a head formation. The pink hair girl jump up on to her and hug her face while Chick instantly try to unbind her. While she is distracted, the gentle girl and cubby girl when on to grab her hand from both sides and unbalance her so that chick fall to the ground with those girls lock and pin her down from coming back up. “Pyon Pyon Pyon, Target secured, now executing operation tickling, starting Pyon!” “Hey wait! Stop it! Hahahaah! Stop it! Ahhhh!” “Resistance is futile, surrender now and obey our order Pyon!” “Here come another victim….” “I feel bad for her too.” Screamed chick as she was assaulted. The pink hair girl stop and stand up with pride of winning a battle. She sigh with a satisfying smile while look down on her. “You have lost Pyon, you are my slave Pyon!” “What? I don’t even…” “Silent, I don’t permit you to talk back Pyon!” “….” “Now all go arsenal now, Go Pyon!” “Please wait, I need to park in my motorcycle first.” “This bad salve need punishment! Pyon Pyon Pyon! By the way, my name is Uzuki, call me Master U Pyon! Now receive the pain from this master! Pyon!” With an angry face, she threaten her with fingers wiggling while her eye start to shine again. The other girls at the back just shake their head implying her best to just obey her. With that, Chick is forcefully escorted to the base’s arsenal arena, though it is just an old storage warehouse. In the warehouse, rusty equipment and machine are all over the place, from old mini crane to simple hand tool and gadget with most of it are dusty as it never been used for over 10 years, but at least there are spaces for them to walk through while there is a big open space at the centre of the warehouse. “Now we will equip with M.O.U.N.T! Pyon!” They take up sets of gadget and place them at the centre of the warehouse. From there, there are three type of gadgets, first is a hand holding box with turret at its edge, next a mechanic backpack with radars and chimney look alike thing, and finally, weird looking bottom red painted shoes with abnormal thick base. They assembler their gadget which have they Kanji name on it and prepare to wear them on. They flip up their lower back of their shirt while exposing more of their back while putting on the backpack. From there you can clearly see marks of point there the machine will connect with them via penetrating in like a plug. Next they move on to equip the shoes and the guns, but in closer view, there are pin standing up waiting to plug in to their feet and waist. After those three finish put thing on those thing. Uzuki turn her head over to Chick and start sparkling her eye with a fake smile. “Now it is your turn! Pyon!” “It hurt a bit at first but you will get used to it soon. So don’t worry, we will help you with it.” “Ouch! It hurt, oh my god, I connect wrongly with M.O.U.N.T again!” After watching Ayanami bleed from her back as she try to fit the backpack on the right position. Chill when in to Chick’s spine as she know she will be force to do so next. “Didn’t we need permission from commander to equip those?” “Now is not working hour Pyon, I in charge here Pyon, now girls hold her down and get her PENETRATED!! PYON!” A loud scream echo through the base then finally Chick end up laying face down on the floor like death fish with M.O.U.N.T connected on her. She cry and begging for mercy to spare her for the rest of the day. “Day off? Deny! We haven’t started yet Pyon! Practice battle we go Pyon!” Continue in Chapter 3, PvP Category:Blog posts